


Here's where we start.

by holasimply



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holasimply/pseuds/holasimply
Summary: 2017.5.24大法官解釋第748號：大法官解釋第748號：現行法律「未保障同性婚姻」違憲現行法律未允許同性兩人結婚，違反憲法第22條保障人民婚姻自由及第7條人民平等權的保障，法務部應在2年內研擬修法，保障同性婚姻。超、開、心。台灣好棒，能獨立就更棒了。





	Here's where we start.

　　「勇利～」  
　　勇利正在廚房洗碗，一個龐然大物突然從背後靠近他，整團掛在他的背上。已經習慣了同居人動不動就又撲又抱，他穩住了手上拿著的陶瓷餐盤，繼續刷洗。  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　他跟維克托約定好輪流處理家事。今天是維克托做飯，因此勇利要負責準備餐具以及收拾，包含清洗碗盤。維克托做菜時總有種浪漫風格，要把他亂擺的調味料收回原位，總是相當耗功夫。  
　　「Thailand即將要允許同性婚姻了呢。」  
　　我是不是該去恭喜披集？他背後的人小聲唸著，手上滑動的動作不停。自從維克托偷偷地跟披集加上了好友，兩個人每天都會花上許多時間在互刷對方的版面。  
　　「不是泰國吧。」勇利其實還沒有看到消息，但如果泰國有什麼大的消息，肯定不會只有維克托知道，披集肯定會抓著他大談特談。  
　　勇利知道他背後的人也許是想討好他，還是潑了個冷水，他斜斜地看著戀人遞上來的螢幕，看著上面大大的標題，笑著說：  
　　「Taiwan，是台灣呢。」  
　　他放下最後一個碗，關上水龍頭。  
　　Taiwan’s Council of Grand Justices rules that it is against the constitution to bar same-sex individuals from getting married.  
　　「哎？」  
　　「雖然一樣在亞洲就是了。台灣是在日本南邊，跟日本相當友好的國家。」  
　　維克托一臉驚奇。  
　　「你忘了嗎？今年世青賽還有在台灣舉行喔。」  
　　勇利可以輕鬆地從維克托的臉上看到「毫無印象」這個回答。也是，自從尤里升組之後，維克托就很少在關注他的師弟師妹們，自然不會知道他們去了哪裡比賽。  
　　勇利脫下了塑膠手套，揉了揉維克托的頭髮。  
　　「總之是好消息呢，太好了。」  
　　維克托給了他一個大大的擁抱。雖然根本不知道台灣在哪，但聽起來勇利很喜歡呢。  
　　  
　　－  
　　  
　　之後，勇利發現維克托在查詢關於那個島國的資料。他心理大概有個底，反正不是想去玩就是想去玩吧。他看著維克托窩在場邊滑手機，沒有發現自己臉上掛上了微笑。  
　　勇利偶然間瞄到了維克托頁面上大紅色的服裝，聽說是當地結婚的禮服。這種艷麗的顏色想必非常適合維克托。  
　　也許維克托會喜歡吧，他想。有空他會去查查怎麼去台灣舉辦一場婚禮，即使只是個形式，也可以讓維克托開心。  
　　在那之前－－  
　　勇利往空中高高躍起。  
　　距離那個國家允許同性婚姻，還有兩年的期限。他要在這段時間內實現他們的約定，得到金牌。  
　　冰刃落在冰面上，完成了一個乾淨俐落的4F。  
　　「維克托！」他高興地朝著場邊大喊。


End file.
